Bakers on a Snowy Day
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: The Schuester family is snowed in and what do they do? Bake of course!


_ **Just a cute little one shot of a Wemma Family day that I hope lifts all of our spirits! I know what's been going on with Wemma has been a little depressing!**_

* * *

Emma rolled over in bed and slammed her hand on the alarm clock that was beeping. She sat up and leaned over to give Will a good morning kiss but he wasn't there. She looked around the room. The bathroom light was off and so was the closet light. Getting up, Emma pulled back the curtains and was blinded by the white snow's glare from the sun.

She put slippers on and walked to the kitchen. Will was outside in the cold shoveling the driveway. Lima had gotten a substantial amount of snow the previous night. Emma smiled and poured him and herself cups of coffee. She put her winter jacket and boots on and walked out to him.

"Good morning," Will smiled taking the cup from her.

"Thank you for shoveling the walk. You're too sweet." Emma said giving him a soft good morning kiss.

Will shrugged, "It needed to be done at some point."

"The high school is closed today. So is the elementary school." Emma told her husband.

"Luca will be happy," Will chuckled. Luca was in the middle of kindergarten. He was the spitting image of Will with this curly brown hair and chin dimple. Like Will, Luca had an interest in music and has been begging him to teach him to play his father's ukulele since he was four.

Emma nodded, "I should see if either are up right now. I'm assuming the preschool is closed too."

Will nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead, "You should get inside and check on the kiddos. I don't want you to get too cold. I'm almost done out here anyways."

Emma smiled, "Alright." She quickly walked back inside the warm townhouse. The television was on in the living room giving Emma the signal that Luca was awake. She walked into the living room and smiled. "Morning Bud."

Luca looked away from his cartoons, "Mornin' Mom. Do we have school?" He was wide eyed and dressed ready for school.

Emma shook her head, "No we don't. There's too much snow for us to get to school."

"Do you and Dad have school?" the six year old asked.

"Nope," Emma answered her son. She put an arm around his small shoulders, "How about we have a lazy day and Dad will make us pancakes for breakfast?"

Luca jumped up, "I'll go get my pajamas on!"

Emma laughed, "Go right ahead. I'm going to wake your sister up." She walked to the bedroom that was closest to the master bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Emma smiled to herself when she saw her daughter still asleep. Her curly red hair was a mess and the three year old was in a small ball. Emma walked to the bed and sat on the edge. "Ariel," She said softly while rubbing her back, "It's time to wake up sweetheart." Ariel's eyes slowly opened and she rolled over facing her mother. "Good morning, princess. Are you ready to have fun today?"

Ariel nodded. "I have Show n tell?" She mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes still very much sleepy.

Emma chuckled at her daughter's confusion and shook her head, "You and me and Daddy and Luca are all staying home today and we're going to have a lazy day."

"What about school?" Ariel asked. Even though she was only three, Ariel Schuester loved school and everything that had to do with it.

"There's no school, sweetheart. There is too much snow." Emma explained.

Ariel nodded and crawled out of her bed. She began to make her way to the kitchen and Emma followed. Will had began making pancakes while Luca continued to watch cartoons, this time while in his pajamas. Emma helped Ariel into her booster seat at the counter and pulled her wild, red curls into a low ponytail.

"Good morning Daddy!" Ariel said cheerfully.

Will smiled and put her plate in front of her, "Good morning, princess. How'd you sleep?"

Ariel shrugged, "Good."

"Luca, pancakes!" Will called into the living room.

Luca slowly walked in and sat next to his sister who waved at him, "Hi Lukey!"

"Mom, tell her not to call me that." Luca groaned, "It makes me sound like a baby."

"It's cute, Luca," Emma said putting his plate in front of him then taking hers from Will and giving him a small peck on the lips, "Thanks, honey."

"So, what do you two want to do today?" Will asked Luca and Ariel.

"I wanna find the snow princess and save the magic kingdom!" Ariel shouted.

Emma and Will both chuckled at her enthusiasm. "We can do that," Will nodded. "What about you Luc?"

"Can we make cookies?" the oldest Schuester child asked. He loved cookies.

"Yeah!" His sister shouted in agreement. Will nodded and put his finger to his lips signaling for Ariel to quiet down.

Emma nodded, "We can make cookies today, sure. What kind do you want?"

"Sugar," Luca and Ariel said in unison.

"Chocolate chip," Will smirked.

"We can make sugar cookies," Emma answered. Will stuck out his bottom lip and she chuckled, "We can make Daddy some chocolate chip cookies too." Will smiled and kissed her cheek. Both children finished. Luca went to go play with his legos, Will helped Ariel get cleaned up and free of syrup while Emma cleaned and prepped the kitchen for cookie making.

She set all the ingredients out on the counter along with materials to decorate the sugar cookies with. She covered the table with a plastic tablecloth that was easy to clean knowing that today's activity wouldn't be a clean one.

The kids helped make the cookies and put it on the cookie sheet. Will and Luca began a sword fight with two wooden spoons once Will tried stealing a bit of the chocolate chip cookie dough.

Emma laughed at the two, "Daddy's silly isn't he, Arie?"

Ariel giggled, "Daddy, you silly!"

Will smiled and kissed her head, "So are you missy," He put some flour on her nose and Emma's, "Now Mama is too."

Emma shook her head and wiped a streak of flour on the front of Will's shirt. "Now Daddy matches us."

Ariel stuck her hand in the bag of flour revealing her small now all white hand and wiped it on her older brother's hair, giggling. "Lukey too!"

"Mooommmm" Luca whined.

"Oh, Ariel. Don't put it in his hair, princess." Will said wiping her hands with a paper towel.

Emma brushed the flour out of her son's curly hair and wiped a bit on his nose. She smiled, "She's only a little kid, sweetheart. She doesn't know better."

"Alright," Luca huffed and wiped the flour off his nose. The timer on the stove rang. "Cookies!" He shouted.

"I'll get them," Will volunteered as he opened the oven, "OW!" he exclaimed dropping the pan on the stove top. "God Dam-rn it!" He yelled quickly modifying his sentence knowing his children were in the room, "That was very hot."

"What happened, Daddy?" Luca asked.

"Uh Oh!" Ariel said.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked as she put the hand mixer she was using to make the frosting for the cookies down.

"I, uh...I burnt my hand." Will said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, put it under cold water." Emma turned on the faucet. "Must I do everything?" She added dramatically causing the children in the room to laugh. After running his hand under cold water for quite some time and wrapping it in gauze, the cookies began to be decorated.

Emma sat with Luca helping him frost the cookies while he decorated them and Will helped Ariel decorate too. Luca was very meticulous in his decorating giving every cookie special detail while his little sister enjoyed dumping the rainbow sprinkles on the cookies.

Afterwards, Ariel fell asleep in her room and took a very long nap, Luca dragged Will outside to build a snowman with him and Emma cleaned up the kitchen. She put the cookies in a container for the family to eat later. She smiled widely when she saw the cookie that Will had helped Ariel decorate. It was a heart shaped sugar cookie that had 'W+E' on it.

The boys came back inside and Will made himself a cup of tea and Luca a cup of hot chocolate. Emma sat with Luca, who was curled up in a blanket warming up, on the couch. Luca soon fell asleep and Emma ran her hand through his curls as he slept. She knew it made him sleep better ever since he was a newborn. Will sat with her and kissed his wife's cheek. "Figgins called. He says the power is out at school and the roads aren't getting better so that means school is cancelled tomorrow too."

Emma grinned, "Good," She kissed his forehead, "I like this family time we're having."

"So do I," Will replied putting his arm around her, "One of the perks of living in the midwest is unpredictable weather."

She chuckled, "Very, very true." She looked over the back of the couch when she heard the small patter of footsteps approaching the living room. Ariel smiled and climbed into Will's. "Did you sleep well, princess?" Emma asked rubbing her back.

"Yes mama." Ariel replied as she slowly drifted back to sleep in her father's arms.

Will smiled and kissed the top of Ariel's head. Emma grinned, "Daddy's girl."

"You're daddy's girl, too," He replied giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Will yawned and put his feet up on the ottoman, "I think I might take a nap too."

Emma got a blanket and covered Will and Ariel up and covered herself with part of Luca's blanket, "I think all the Schuesters could use a nap right now."

* * *

_**What'd you think? Love? Hate? I'm working on things like this. I'm getting better!  
Please leave a review!**_


End file.
